


To Love The Sky

by Jinx_Luck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Luck/pseuds/Jinx_Luck
Summary: "It scared a primal part of himself that shouldn't exist. Logic didn't get scared.But Logan could.Denying the absolute fear that seemed to cloud over with the haze of weight surrounding everything? That wasn't the smart thing to do. He, more than anything else he was suppose to be, needed to be smart. The way the things ran through his brain, it should be enough. But in moments like this, where he was alone that he was reminded how utterly useless he was."Logan is lost and isnt sure where he is.Will anyone find him?What value is saving Logan even worth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theincediblesulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/gifts).



The air wasn't right.

Of course, Logan thought it strange. As absurd as it sounded in the solid bases of his mind, the air… Wasn’t right. 

It didn't feel right. He couldn't deny the way the air seemed heavy, like a great tension was increasing the pressure. And the warm, syrup like way it passed over his skin and pressed down every time he tried to breathe? 

It was like Logan was drowning in a metallic haze of bitterness. Leaden. Familiar. Why was that familiar?

 

It scared a primal part of himself that shouldn't exist. Logic didn't get scared. 

But Logan could.

Denying the absolute fear that seemed to cloud over with the haze of weight surrounding everything? That wasn't the smart thing to do. He, more than anything else he was suppose to be, needed to be smart. The way the things ran through his brain, it should be enough. But in moments like this, where he was alone that he was reminded how utterly useless he was. 

He tried to move his fingers, but despite the air, he was bitterly cold. Every part of his body seemed frozen in place, numb to everything. Roman would make a snarky comment about how his outsides matched his insides as Patton slightly slapped his arm and covered him in blankets. Logan wanted to laugh. Roman was right in his regard. Logan, despite his effort, had emotions. He more than anything wished Virgil was there, holding him close. Maybe a show of emotions wouldn't be as bad in the others arms.

A pathetic desire, really. 

A moment later, he could bend his toes and finger, his wrists and ankles next. If only he could get in control of his limbs, it would be the next steady step into figuring out where he is. He could practically hear Virgil’s voice next to him. “You have to get up Nerdex. Your first step needs to be to search your surroundings. And then start searching, hopefully without your curiosity completely getting you killed.” 

Would Virgil be disappointed in him? Here he was, in a worse case scenario. Unable to move, unable to protect himself. It wouldn't be the first time he was incapable and inaquite when he should be strong. And there it was, his constant companion. The fear that Virgil and the others really… Didn't need him. That he was easily replaceable, another “logic” could appear and take over Logan’s role, make them all better in every way Logan failed at.

That too, was familiar. 

He opened his eyes that had been fused together with sandman dust (and if, for a moment, the panic of having his eyes sewn shut made him scratch the dust away; that was his fear. Locked in the dark.) Logan looked around. Something about this place seemed like home, but he couldn't understand what. 

He tried sitting up. Logan's limbs were things torn from his body and uncaringly stitched back to his torso, a toy someone cared enough to pull back together but not enough to make him feel whole.

He stood as a rubber skinned doll would, instead of a man. That was a concern he would have to deal with later. His itch to explore was overwhelming, a child finding refuge in the organized depths of his mind.

He felt like he should be remembering something. Someone.

As he walked along the pathless void, Logan wandered while pondering in wonderment. The strange, yet almost loving silence of this sleepy eternity surrounded him in a cocoon of comfort. Even if it seemingly tugged at the seams of his soul that barely connected to his body. He snorted. But instead of the crackling sound that was always much to loud, it was caught in the air like a moth in the spider's web. 

He might fall apart. His hubris, created by the child named curiosity and the pride that fueled him. The contours of his brain were twisted with the knowledge that he embedded the worst sin to gain while holding on to his innocent endearment of the world. The drumming of his heart, despite the fact that it could only be felt and not heard, didn't lessen his need to discover. 

To Logan, it only increased his need to move. 

Time seemed meaningless. Unadaptable. Not changing. 

Not real.

 

It could have been minutes or hours when a voice reached him. Distant and unclear, but just as beautiful as he remembered. But what did he remember? Logan had been there so long, he couldn't understand this utter want in his chest. This need for whoever was talking. 

 

Wait. Talking? 

 

Right. Logan could hear his voice. Calming and low in tone. One that hissed and grew louder despite never leaving pitch or volume. It belonged to his favorite paradox. His most fascinating mystery. 

“Virgil.”

The whisper escaped his lips. And yet it had taken the energy of a scream. It left the same meticulous metallic taste. 

It was only then Logan remembered what blood tasted like, what it felt like. 

Was he bleeding? Or worse. Was Virgil injured, jaggedly walking with blood pooling down, dripping like rain on the inky floor of this boundless box?

No. Not Virgil. Logan almost wanted to be the one injured, if only it meant Virgil was okay. He had to be okay. 

That's when a hand touched his shoulder and the air seemed to clear. He fell over, the combination of having clear air and the gentle touch that seemed like a punch of heat from his chilled bones too much. He gasped, holding his chest and wondering, if only vaguely, if this is where he would die. 

“Logan. It’s okay. I've got you.” The arms surrounded him boiled him from the inside. But he didn't want those arms to let go. The panic in his heart made his insides a divergence of nerves smashing together like icebergs meeting lava rocks. “Just breathe. In for four,” fingers tapped on his arm, “hold for seven.” 

It was hard. A little to hard. Logan lasted till the fingers taped to five. He tried to look up, mouthing the words that still wouldn't go past his throat. Maybe it was still coated, still trying to suffocate him under the weight of it all. Or maybe he just couldn't hear himself. He didn't know anymore, to lost in his own head

Always lost and always alone.

“Hey, it’s okay Logan. I won't let you go again.” The comfort he felt from those words was bright and warm. It was a gentle type of heat, something that whispered to him. A secret promise of safety. “In for four.” 

It took them minutes to get it right, but to Logan, it might has well been hours. When Logan could finally sit up, finally get a good look at Virgil, it felt like his bones were creaking, just like a haunted house. He snorted, the sound muffled as if his body had been cleared. Old and unlikable. Causing a sense of fear for low maintenance. Abandoned. 

Seemed like a good fit to him.

But as soon as he saw Virgil’s face… Something inexplicable tugged at his core. Virgil's eyebrows were lowered, slightly pinched at the center. His eyeshadow was messy, one eye’s worth smeared down his cheek, revealing the dark, tired circle underneath. His lips were chapped, skin flanking before being caught between white teeth, showing off his slight overbite. He looked like a wreck. 

Logan didn't know how he could look more beautiful. 

 

He couldn't help himself. A part of Logan’s brain demanded to know it this was really Virgil. And of course, the only way to check was to lift his arm up to touch Virgil's cheek. It was fake skin of course, an outer shell that contained something wild. Uncontrolled. Lovely in the way it could steal air, taking life and lungs along for the ride. 

Virgil was a storm. One that never showed his true face, in fear of judgment for being something so free.

What led him to his (rather irrational) decision could be accounted for from a number of things. Maybe it was the way Virgil’s breathe hitched as Logan’s fingers ghosted over his pale cheek and his palm warmed as it laid bare in the side of Virgil’s jaw. Maybe it was the sure fire knowledge that his own form must be showing. His skin was chipping, flaking away as his real form pulsed. Like a heartbeat, a galaxy dying and another being reborn. Maybe it was the fact that Logan couldn't keep Virgil, in either of his forms, out of his head and heart.

In any case, Logan leaned forward, suns burning bright in his eyes, hair seemingly white until you looked to find it made of bright, colored stardust. Wild in a different way from Virgil, something that can be planned even in his infinity. When he laid his forehead against Virgil's, he was merely a man who didn't know how to love. When he spoke, it was not with a power of a god, but the care of a lover and the hope of a friend. 

“Virgil. Can I see you?” 

Virgil, at the very least, was a bit shocked question. He pulled just slightly away. “What?”

Logan gulped, using the hand that wasn't cradling Virgil's face to hold his hand. “Maybe it would be better to say; May I please see you?” he rubbed the back of Virgil’s hand in smooth, slow motions. 

Virgil looked away. “Don't know what your talking about Einstein.” 

“Falsehood.” He wasn't speaking with anger and embarrassment. Rather, curiosity and care. “Please Virgil. I only ever saw you for a moment during that raid of nightmares in the mindscape. Your were so beautiful. But you shut yourself down before you could even be yourself.”

Virgil did pull away at that. That's when Logan realised he had not only been held by Virgil, but he was also sitting in his lap. He felt a collapsed nebula on both of his cheeks, and started shifting off of Virgil.

Only for the strong arm that was still wrapped around Logan’s waist to pull him back. 

He looked back. Virgil was biting his lip again. When he moved his thumb to remove the abused lip with a small mumble of, “Stop. It’s bad for your teeth and skin.” Well. No one had ever accused him for having tack in any situation, especially one where he asked something so emotional and vulnerable. Logan froze like Virgil did, but for a completely different reason.

Oh god. He asked Virgil about something very emotional and vulnerable. 

“I. I am very sorry Vir-”

“-its okay.” Virgil interrupted. He had kept his head low, his eyes briefly looking into Logan’s own every so often. “Really. If there's anyone I trust with my real form-or wait, don't get me wrong, I trust Patton and even Roman with my life, but I just mean. Well I mean. I.” he seemed to get more flustered and off track the more he rambled. Logan was okay with waiting. He liked hearing Virgil talk anyway. 

“Oh fuck it.” Virgil leaned forward, looking at Logan in the eyes. “Unless you tell me no or any indicators that you want me not too, I'm going to kiss you.” 

Logan didn't say a damn word. In fact, he leaned close to meet Virgil halfway. 

Kissing someone normally was a sort of chemical brain explosion in the first place. Kissing someone who was chipping out of their shell and turning into a combination of lightning and heat? 

If this was how kissing was suppose to feel, Logan thought he could spend a great amount of time just doing it as so. Cracked and flaky lips that warmed his core, melting away into a pair that really burned. It was funny, how even though Logan was made of thousands of hundreds of millions of things that gave off heat, only now did he feel warm. 

Virgil was just too magnificent for Logan to take his eyes off him. His skin cracked, bursts of bright blue and violet light illuminating his form. His hair seemed like it should be dripping, instead of lighting and lifting to glow. Virgil’s eyes were underneath his eyelids that quickly shifted back to their natural state of cloud coverage. His skin swirled and all Logan could do besides admire him was to pull him closer and kiss him more, deeper, intertwining themselves to each other.

Logan had never thought there was a heaven. Maybe he should devote some of his time studying about religion to see if there was one based off of kissing Virgil, see if one could experiment all the ways he could be held in Virgil’s arms.

He could have stayed like that forever, but unlike how it started, it ended in a slow decrescendo. Barely, Virgil pulled away only to softly return to Logan, and somehow each gently kiss took pieces of his heart, and every time they pulled just a bit away those missing bits ached.

They rested their foreheads against one others. A moment in this warm, comforting darkness that just moments ago stifled him. Logan felt free.

“Hey Logan?” Virgil whispered. It felt like a quiet type of time, something the two of them knew like a baby blanket to a boy.

“What is the matter Virgil?” His voice sounded a bit toneless, but it was too late to correct it.

Virgil looked at him with his eyes relaxed and his smile sweet. Logan was glad he always seemed to understand him, even when he slips back to his “before” stage.

Despite the warm air and in his soul, he shived. Never again.

“You can’t stay here.” storm cloud hands cupped glowing galaxy cheeks. 

“What?”

Virgil’s eyes flashed, and that's when Logan noticed his cheeks were coated in ice that steamed away in seconds. Hail followed by tropical rain.

He was crying.

“It’s time for you to leave. You-,’ his eyes shifted around, as if Virgil was only just seeing were they were,”-have to go. Before I can’t save you.”

Logan squinted his eyes. Virgil was very solid and clear only a moment ago, but now Logan could have sworn…

Virgil smiled at him, his “everything will be fine.” grin. 

It was the cruelest thing Virgil could have done to Logan. He only tried to be reassuring when there was no other option, when either the world was crashing or when it already burned. 

By the way he was trembling as he held Logan’s face, the world was flaming, and their doom was near.

“Virgil. Why did you say ‘you’.” 

Virgil didn't just stop. He froze.

“What do you mean Logan?” Big eyes gazed into his own. It was almost more than he could take in such a short amount of time. 

“I mean.” Logan rolled off of Virgil’s lap, standing up and trying desperately not to sound as worried as his heartbeat seemed to say. “Why did you say ‘You need to go’ instead of We need to go.”

Virgil scrambled up after him. He opened his mouth and closed it. He did this several times, and in any other situation Logan would think about how silly the action was, and laugh a bit as Virgil glared.

But the cold dark of the place was suffocating. And the more Logan wasn't being held by Virgil, the more it felt like he could slip back into his mental fog like dream. 

“Listen.” Virgil said, his poster becoming firm but his head bowed. “I promised to keep you safe. To keep everyone from harm. That's a little hard to do when your an embodiment of a storm.” He chuckled a little. Logan didn't. 

Virgil looked at him for a moment and sighed. “I hope you can forgive me, one day.”

One single eyebrow rose. “Virgil, that's a statement based off of an event I am not aware of. What shall I “try” to forgive you for?” Logan crossed his arms and tried not to roll his eyes.

The control to do so apparently was lost on Virgil. Logan swore if he wasn't so… Himself than they would fight just as much as they did with Roman. 

“For everything. For this.” Virgil leaned in and kissed him again. But before Logan could kiss him back, Virgil pulled away. “And maybe you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do.”

“Virgil-” Hands that already appeared to be reforming human skin shoved Logan hard in the chest. His vision faded away, and all he could hear was a even voice that didn't falter.

“I'm so sorry.”

_________________________________

 

When Logan woke up, it was to the relieved face of Roman hovering over him. 

“Oh thank god, Logan you would not believe what kind of mad house it's been, when Patton couldn't wake you up, we tried just about everything. It was terrible, you wouldn't believe-” a hand that was very much still swirling in stars covered Roman's mouth. Logan pulled his arm back with a hiss.

“Rude.”

“Shut up Princey.” 

Roman waved his hand like he was shooing him away, like he was a fly. It was ironic, considering the only one who could be a pest is the intruder in Logan’s room. 

Roman threw his head back to flip his hair. “Well, anyway, we've all been taking shifts. Mostly the schedule is okay, but it seems the others have a habit of staying up much longer than they should be.”

“Well, that's pretty funny coming from you, kiddo!” Patton’s voice was as joyful as ever, but his face showed a different story. His hair looked curly and flat, his smile not quite full before he saw Logan, and his eyebags darker than Logan had seen in years. When he looked Back at Roman, he saw similar signs of fatigue heavily covered by foundation, cover up, and the dry shampoo Roman hated. Patton drew his attention back when he stuck a thermometer is Logan’s mouth. “After all, I seem to remember how someone made Thomas so preductive that he slept for hours just so they could come back to see Logan.” 

“Lies and slander on my good name.” Roman raised his head high, despite the red flush on it and the slight step back.

“Where’s Virgil?” Logan interrupted. 

The room went silent. 

“I'm not sure your ready to hear about that yet Lo.” Patton seemed as chipper as he was when he entered the room, but his movements went still, and his eyes sad.

“Patton.” Roman clasped his hand on Patton’s shoulder. Roman looked him in the eye, and Patton started crying into his hands.

Logan reached out, hands moving before he could think, and really, it hadn't been the best day for his functions sake. “Patton, I’m sure everything's fine. It'll be okay.”

Patton cried harder, Roman lowering him down on the bed. He looked at Logan sighing. “Logan. He’s. He’s gone.”

Logan didn't understand. “What? No, Patton’s right here.” 

Roman shook his head. “No, I mean.” he took a deep breathe. “I mean Virgil. He made a deal with. With one of Dark Sides, or maybe even one of the Parts.” he was shaking, and Logan noticed the brave prince was crying, too. “But he’s gone. You gotta understand teach, you've been asleep for the last week. Thomas has been running on us three only, Virgil and I trying to tire him out so he wouldn't do emotional based decisions.” Roman was down on his knees, crying into Logan’s lap. “I'm sorry. He did it before I could do anything. I'm sorry.”

Logan didn't know what to say. His cheeks started to glow, his skin chipped. Twice it would seem, that he wouldn't be normal. Twice he would lose himself.

Twice, he would break apart for Virgil.

It wasn't surprising, how his room started bursting with flowers that wrapped around Patton. It was normal, to feel Roman slowly start to weigh more and more as his skin turned to sapphire, tears flowing silver. 

They were all breaking apart.

“No.” 

Roman lifted his head. Patton stopped crying into his hands. 

“What? Logan. He really is.” Patton couldn't even finish.

“No.” Logan moved Roman, standing and brushing off his pants. “ I will retrieve Virgil.” He looked at the two of them, his family, his friends. “Would you come with me?” 

“Yes! Of course I will!” Roman amped up the energy, standing tall. “A prince shall always quest for his loved ones.”

Patton rose, warm and alive. His face seemed calm. Logan knew he wasn't. “As if you need to ask. I want my kiddo back.”

Logan let go. They would get Virgil back. Logan wasn't going to let them end like they had. 

Roman bit his lip. “We do need to hurry. We only have two days before Virgil will dissolve and Thomas makes a new Anxiety.” he brushed his hair back and transformed it into gold. Unsurprisingly, it stayed.

Patton summoned thrones to wrap around his arms and legs. “Into the subconscious we go, then. No time to waste.”

Logan looked at them both. He imagined the doorway, not to the hallway, but to the deepest, darkest parts of the human mind. 

The door opened. 

“Wait for me, Virgil.”


	2. Bodies Are Haunting

There is something missing from the way we love when it is distant.

The cavern, empty and mindless, swallowed them whole. 

Logan led, trying to find the path that would be what they needed. But the subconscious grew your paranoia, flourishing in the unlikely and harsh environment for them all. And the conscious did not like letting them go. 

There were moments. Flashes, just like Virgil's skin in the light. They would reveal the ugliness below, the gushing and squelching that made be rise in their throats. 

Patton cleared his throat. The tunnel absorbed the small shuttered sound like a meal. “How do we know we're going the right way?”

Roman brought out his sword in one smooth motion, metal melting and extending more metal as a sword. Logan should tell them to drop the fake skins. There wasn't much point going to the subconscious and pretending they were anything human. “We know where we are going as we are the main parts of the mind!” His sword glowed, and lit their way as even the light couldn’t avoid the neverending hunger that kept them moving slowly, slowly.

It would have been convincing, if Roman's eyes didn't go from chocolate diamond to yellow sapphire. Logan those eyes whispered; begging, tired, paradoxical in their hopeful and hopeless hold onto him do we know where we're going? Another, tugging the answer like maybe this wouldn't end in a crash, are we really gonna get Virgil back?

For the first time since he had woken up and headed for the dark, Logan paused. Virgil had apologised for some reason or another. Had said he felt sorry. 

Had kissed him alive. Had kissed him goodbye. 

Instead of being the voice of doubt, (which, unfortunately, is who they were getting), Logan became something close to who he used, and who he would be. The voice of reason. 

“Roman is correct. While it will be more difficult later on, we are the main aspects of Thomas’ person. For now, we are fine.”

Patton sighed in relief, Roman not far behind him. The walls didn't close in, but the pressure on Logan's shoulders almost made it seem like they did. 

The dastardly silence wasn’t the faux comfort one of his own mind. This one held tension like it’s newborn babe. No invisible walls. No chains to hold him down, dragging his body. Nothing but his own heart and the others’ fears to rip him up.

Logan swore he was no doll. No matter what, Logic is something greater than a faulty toy.

He paused.

Wasn’t there a reason why he had been a toy? Some underlying cruel joke, making Logan a useless plaything.

“Logan?” Patton’s voice, a quiet tremble of what it should have been. His and Roman's eyes burned Logan’s body.

Wasn’t that familiar?

“Logic.” Roman’s voice, deadly and-not poisonous, but pointed and sharpened stuck in him. A needle ready to bare into his throat, ready to cut his strings. Logan shivered. “Get a hold of yourself.”

That may have been more effective then a bucket of water, or a slap to the face. It hurt a lot more, though.

“Roman,” Patton hissed, his teeth shining despite the dark, “I will bury you if you don’t knock off this stupid idea that-” His voice ended as swiftly as it had began.

They shouldn’t be stopped, they needed to leave, Virgil was counting on them, he was- 

“-waiting on us.” Roman had closed his buds, a thorn filled rose that wilted under his gardners gaze. But his eyes were still steel, unforgiving, and Logan could take a guess about what he thought. 

“I agree.” Logan sighed. “I apologise for stopping, I am merely a little disoriented.” He shrugged his shoulders, and lifted his arm in a slow movement. When his hand reached the length of his face, he flicked his hand in a jerked movement, and a ball of starlight made the cavern glow. “This might be able to hold more light then just our forms and your sword.”

He wasn’t sure how long it would last. Patton and Roman seemed to get the hint, and followed behind him once more.

The uncertainty followed faithfully behind, too. 

-

They didn’t know when they existed the cavern, as Logan’s light had finally broken apart a day’s walk ago.

There was no telling how long they had really been gone, and a few days travel could either be a moment or a week on the outside. The mind had a funny way of trying to process the intricate ridiculous nature of time, and despite knowing how futile it was, Logan still yearned to know how long they had abandoned their charge.

A cloud glowed in front of them.

“What’s that?” Patton tried to go forward, but Roman held his elbow gently in his grasp, his other hand lifting the sword towards the unknown like their were small and he needed to protect the lot of them from nightmares.

“I am not sure, but I think it might be-”Logan reached out, his skin chipping away the closer he got. At the same time, the cloud transitioned from grey to white, swirling faster and faster, a whirlpool in the middle of their path.

“Logan wait!” Roman let go of his sword to try to reach him, his eyes wide and horrified. But it was too late.

Half of Logan’s hand dissolved, already twisting painlessly off his body. His arm, his shoulder, his feet. Logan turned back to Patton and Roman. With a gasp as the light enveloped his whole body, he reached out with his hand and told them, “Go forward. Keep going. I’ll be there soon.”

And then poof. Gone. The blinding white light left as it had come, and Logan took several minutes to see again, adjusting his glasses as he steadied himself.

What he saw could only be described as a graveyard with none of the bodies buried or molded.

And everyone had his human face.

Logan didn’t panic. He didn’t move. Insteaded, he looked around, trying to analyse and observe like their biology teacher in eighth grade taught them how too. Around the room, bodies laid around. Some were postered like one would lay a body in a coffin. Others were in a fetal position, cocooned in their own arms.

Logan peered down at the body below, one that seemed to be carelessly tossed. It’s arms were out, and one of it’s legs looked uncomfortably bent.

“Dolls?”He kneeled down and touched the side of its neck. It still had Thomas’ human face, but something besides that seemed familiar.

“Do you recognise him?” A voice ghosted over Logan’s shoulder into his ear. He shivered. “Besides the obvious, I mean.”

Logan looked around, but saw no one. “Where are you?”

There, a pregnant pause. No answer.

He huffed, and bent down again to look closer at the doll. The outfit screamed old, a green dinosaur costume with the sleeves fraying and dusty from a lifetime of stiff disuse. The person Thomas, but younger, with rounder cheeks and no eyebags or laugh lines. 

It clicked. “Wait. This is Thomas’ first school play character. Oh what was his name.” Logan squinted.

“Berry Good, the Lord of the dinosaurs.” A foot appeared on the outskirts of Logan’s vision. A glance up and he knew exactly who had found him.

“Aren’t you the sleep character?” Sunglasses on, starbucks cup in hand, this most definitely was the ‘personification’ of Thomas’ sleep schedule, according to his vines. 

“That’s Remy to you.” Remy put his hand on his hip and toward over Logan. “Some of us really appreciate the fact that even if Thomas didn’t name us, the audience he adores did. I got a name, and more character development from fans then Thomas had time to put into me.” His eyes appeared to be fire burning when his sunglasses fell down his nose. “So don’t act like I’m another throw away, Logan.”

Logan raised his hands up in what he hopped was a submissive gesture. “I apologise Remy, I typically leave that information with Roman so that I may process other features of life for Thomas.”

Remy leaned back up, his sunglasses sliding back into place and a sly smile taking up residence on his face. “I’m glad we could reach a comfortable conclusion, Logan.” He held out his hand towards Logan. “Now come on, your probably have a million and one questions, and I don’t have much time before the Reset.”

Logan’s left eyebrow rose, but he grabbed Remy’s hand and stood up. “Alright then. Where should we go?”

Remy chuckled. “I think up there would be best, considering that’s his favorite spot.” He pointed to the dark corner on the other side of the giant’s room they were in.

Logan couldn’t even see the end of the room, in fact. “But why do we-,” Logan turned back, only to see Remy had disappeared. With a huff, he started to cross the room.

Every step he took felt like danger would creep on him like a crazed lover, every old face appearing in memories, every important character in Thomas’ life that caused them to be happy, sad, expanded ideas, explored concepts, every character that caused a change or left a mark, strewn about and forgotten. 

 

The constant reminder of Thomas’ past colored his vision in warm memories and nausea. To see them there, like the wreckage after a storm, meant a few things and reminded Logan that the world where he existed only in one person. 

Why? Why leave Logan here. Why not take the others while stealing him away? Why was Logan even agreeing to cross the courtyard when he desperately needed to get to the heart of the subconscious?   
That soft voice of the hardest of them all appeared again to him, kind and mocking. “You're too curious for your own good, nerdex.”

Logan’s heart leapt out of his chest as he cradled his head in his hands with only the pitiful whisper of “Virgil.” on his lips.

“Good of you to see me.” Remy’s voice spoke allowed, right next to Logan. 

“Wait, how did you get-”

“Now sit down, I don’t have much time.”

Logan sat down. 

Remy was staring out the window, but as far as Logan could see, behind four panels of glass were nothing but white oblivion. 

“We come here a lot, you know.” Remy lifted the side of his head, as though the very air would talk to him. Then again, hadn’t Logan been doing the exact same thing? “Virgil has always been kind, if not a bit strict with the Parts.” 

“Parts?” Logan asked.

“Yes. That’s what they are,” he gestured to behind him with a thumb over his shoulder, “Each of those characters, no matter how short of a time, were once apart of Thomas.” Remy’s hand dropped, and he turned his head to face Logan. “And this is where they go unless they’re called upon again or forgotten.”

“Oh.” All those bodies, all laying there, waiting. Some for months. Others, years. Their eyes closed, their lives paused, and their dreams put to sleep…

Sleep.

“So is that why your the only one awake?” Logan leaned forward. “Because you are not only a part of Thomas’ sleep cycle, but you’re also a Part?”

Remy grinned. “That’s right. Who better to guard them all but me?”

A sweet note clanged into the distance. Remy’s face fell into narrowed eyes and a frown. “But we don’t have time. Virgil won’t last much longer. Remember, you cannot enter the heart of a problem till you accept it.”

They heard a second dong ring as Remy stood up. “Time for me to go Logan. See yah later.”

“Why are you leaving so suddenly?” Logan scrambled up and grabbed Remy’s shoulder. “And how do I get back to the others?”

Remy hummed, and looked out the window again. “Well, you know how Thomas and Roman can’t remember a dream long enough most of the time for you to record them?”

Logan nodded.

“Well, when the bell rings three times, I start forgetting.” Remy reached forward and unlocked the window. “I suppose its so I can’t become powerful enough to leave between my realm and here. If I want a chance to remember, I have to leave.”

Remy patted Logan’s arm as Logan let go of his shoulder. “I want to at least write down your progress before I become a clean slate again.” He stepped out of the dark room they were in and into blinding white.

He turned around for a moment. “And for the record, I didn’t bring you here. Guess that means someone else wants you to save Virgil.”

The door closed before Logan could say another word, and with Remy waving his hand, the glass panels fogged up until he couldn’t be seen. When they cleared, he was gone.

Logan started to turn before he realised, “I didn’t tell him I suspected he brought me here. I didn’t even tell him why I came to the subconscious.”

The same light as before appeared behind Logan, but instead of the intimidation he felt earlier, he only felt peace. Hopefully the others didn’t get into too much trouble while he was away.

“I’ll be there soon.” Logan took one look around.

And stepped into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I might be making more of this or a sequel, so if you liked it please hit those kudos and comment! Find me at JynxLovesLuck on tumblr. See yah next story!!


End file.
